


The day I fell in love with a turk named reno Sinclair ~

by Strawberry_goth2



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, F/M, Graphic Description of Corpses, M/M, Manga & Anime, Movie anime, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27752044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_goth2/pseuds/Strawberry_goth2
Summary: An assassin finds herself in deep trouble when she encounters a turk named reno Sinclair, can she save the world teaming up with her friends and the spontaneous redhead can she defeat this villan or will the earth be destroyedby the very children that i inbhabit it . Can she conquer her past and defeat the evil that's lurking beneath the very ground? Or will she be destroyed and Or fail falling like her parents deep in her past she will need to look to find the answers will you travel along with her on her journey.
Relationships: Reno (Compilation of FFVII)/You, Sephiroth/Rufus Shinra, Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 1





	1. The encounter of a mystery redhead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) Always ends up in trouble but this time to save someone else whats wrong with you ?! All well lets see where this adventure goes after meeting the mysterious man in the alley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first three chapters do have y/n story but don't worry the redhead does come in more after ^^ and badass as ever )

Your pov

The sky was dark and the wind cold as i strode along the path making my way back to the office. I knew i wasn't going to like this job beacause when its an emergancy its usually someone that betrayed billy , someone died or the classic i forgot the safety was off and i need the er and when you mess with billy or piss him off you are in trouble if he's generous he'll kill you but if not you will wish he had. 8 years I've Been an assassin slowly i gained My reputation from an amateur to the best of the best billy calls me when he wants his dirty work done. Sighing billy wouldn't be happy if i was late so i quickend my pace as i turned into an alley way i heard yelling.

"What's the matter red head i thought you were tough" said voice 1

"Your nothing you piece of trash" said voice 2

"Let's kill him" said voice 3 And 4

I looked around the corner and a man with bright red hair was backed up against the wall bleeding and trying to stand his ground while four guys that looked rather scruffy and rough were laughing And punching him.  
I quickly and quietly got behind one of the guys and knocked him out he dropped pretty quickly with a thud . The other three turned around with a quick confused expression before it turned rather nasty .

"What the hell!" Guy one yelled ",where the hell did she come from?" The other two swore. The big one with a dagger tattoo and face piercing walked a little closer to me "why dont you mind your own buisness walk away now and Ill forget about this incident this doesn't concerne you girly" he smirked with a toothy grin .

I grinned im afraid he's with me now leave or else! "Looks like the red head has a girlfriend get her" , the two guys pulled out knives from inside their pockets how cute i thought the short skinny guy came at me first but i blocked and kicked the knife out of his hand he stumbled back , the other one skinny but muscely slashed at me but missed as i dodged the second guy kicked me hard i stumbled back a bit thats when the big one picked me up and shoved me against the wall leaning in close his breath smelled of alcohol, smoke and eggs yuck. He smiled "I think ill kill you first in front of your boyfriend and make him watch "laughing he held me tighter as he thought being bigger was an advantage. 

I noticed the red head getting up slowly and i make my move i headbutt the gorilla guy in the nose he stumbles back in pain i kick him hard sending him flying back while the other two come runing towards me, i dodged the first guy but the second sends me flying back he grabs me up to his height and holds me by the neck trying to strangle me i twist his wrist and punched him knocking him out cold as I landed on my feet.  
"You little... your gonna pay for this" he screamed in pain and anger his face beet red.  
As i turned to face him he tackled me and held down my arms punching me i tried to headbutt him but he blocked and punched me again in the face my eyes now blurry and my nose and face bleeding, i grabbed a piece of glass from the ground and stabbed his hand forcing him to release his grip. While i had my chance i grabbed him with my legs And threw him off me quickly i kicked his face hard and he dropped unconsious. As i catched my breath and forgot about the red head who was now fighting the big guy i sprinted towards him and tackled him off the red head rolling on the floor away from the gorilla who was extremely pissed with a broken nose "im going to kill youuu" he screetched. I got up ready for his attack but he pulled out a gun and pointed it at my head smiling "your going to diee for this hmm maybe i should kill him first and make you watch" he smirked licking his busted lip and running a finger along the gun pointed . 

I didnt like the sound of where this was going....

This wasn't looking good he slowly moved towards me i went to move Bang the shot rang loudly as it put a hole into the brick wall beside me "next one goes in your head dont move". He looked at the red head who was about to punch him but smacked the red head with the gun he went down and looked unconscious. The gorilla moved towards him and picked him up by the throat and threw him on the ground "pathetic trash is what you are boy i thought the great turks could fight armies guess not ~". 

I've seen this before he's going to shoot him i need to do something its now or never i knew this was stupid but i wasn't about to let this asshat kill him ,so i ran towards him as he dropped the guy on the floor i fly kicked him square in the face the gorilla dropped the gun and flew back i reached for the gun but i was hit square in the face falling over "oww" i was picked up against the wall being strangled my eyes stung my body exhausted from the previous hits it was no question why most girls don't fight . I thought it was over when out of know where the red head knocked the gorilla out with his own gun all he could manage to say was damn and fell unconscious.

The red head smiled at me and went to was saying something but i couldnt hear him for some reason i felt lightheaded and looked at my stomach some how i was stabbed in the fight and i began to fell he caught me in his arms then his bright red hair and smile began to fade as i fell into unconsciousness.

Renos POV

I was hurt more than i thought i looked over at the woman who was trying to save me but now this guy is pointing a gun at her i got behind him and swung my fist but he smacked me hard with the gun, i went down hard and pretened to be unconscious he picked me up by my throat and threw me on the ground i still kept my act . I really needed to learn to keep my mouth shut when im drinking but damn I can't help my ego they were asking for it now apparently I was ,I heard the woman kick him hard and i opened my eyes she kicked him right in the face they were struggling i got up and winced a little but held my ground they were struggling and she went for the gun but he picked her up against the wall strangling her . I got behind him and smacked his head with his own gun and he was out for the count. I slowly looked up at her finally i can get a good look at my rescuer she was beautiful long blonde hair ,amazing crystal blue eyes tall and thin she was wearing a white shirt with a leather jackets leagings and boots. As i was about to ask her name she had blood all over her and a stab wound. You're hurt i said as she began to fall i caught her and held her in my arms as she passed out. I called rude to pick me up and take us to hospital .

Hospital readers POV

As reno rushed her into the hospital the doctors immediately placed her in surgery. Reno and rude anxiously wait outside the room reno was trying to calm himself down. The surgery took a few hours and no one updated them until she was finally out in a room.

Renos POV

I hope she's ok if she dies im going to kill those guys. It seemed weird that she knew how to fight well. "Excuse me young man she's going to be ok you can see her now" the doctor said And off he went i walked into her room and sat beside her as she slowly opened her eyes i was so releaved.

Your POV

As i opened my eyes i look up to see a bright smiley face and bright red hair. " Umm hi" i said he laughed a little "hi their sleepy head how you feeling". I smiled lightly" im doing ok not the first time I've been stabbed". He leaned back in his chair "by the way i never got a chance to thank you so uh thank you " i looked at him he still looked a little beaten but his smile never faded "well your welcome couldnt just leave you there". So "whats your name i didnt get to ask?" "Reno whats yours" (y/n).

Knock knock

Another gentlman walked in as he wore black tinted sunglasses and a black scary suit . He looked at the red head slowly clearing his throat at the other to get his attention. 

Your POV

"Reno we need to go the boss needs us right away code 4 " he walked out turning on his heel he figured this was just another that reno had fallen for and will get over in a week . Reno turned back to me smilling "well i have to go to work now but dont be a stranger maybe we couod be friends?"I looked at him smiling" ok sure how can I reuse that!". He left leaving me in the room alone , Crap i forgot about billy and the mission he wanted me to do he's going to be pissed or do something oh well better get going before im really dead or worse dying in a damn ditch like an animal , A nurse tried to stop me before she could all that was seen was my long flowing hair and a pistol in my holster my hospital gown gone and my usual badass atire was back on as the doors closed and i went on my way back to the office.


	2. Billy ,  the  mission and lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once meeting the redhead didn't go so well for either of them (y/n) went to back to work only to find that this mission would reveal some her past ~

BILLY  
Your pov

The city was roaring with life more then usually because of the festival coming up , students , teachers and workers were either drunk or playing with friends around the town . Of course this wasn't Always a happy city many children were left with no parents or with serious illness like a Plague spreading from child to adult to animal with no cure . The city itself thrived of the destruction of shinra from so long ago that battle almost destroyed the very people left scrapping for life however it didn't seem right for those who kill to claim the city as there kingdom

I finally reached the office and took a deep breath before entering Billy's office . I walk up to his desk with a poker face and simple smile showing fear was bad so I couldn't , he looks at me here we go i thought as he rose from his seat "Why didnt you call ? . Bill was a senpai as you would call it an older man in his mid 20s to his 30s no one was ever told his age but I guess 32, his eyes were emerald green while his skin was soft beige he was a little scruffy looking with his beard and long hair but Definitely not ugly .

" im so sorry bill sir i had a little trouble and my phone broke in the mess! I tried to be careful" i carefully explained but could see the look in his eyes like he didn't believe me or he was pissed yeah im going with pissed. 

Billy walked around the desk and stood in front of me."Are you ok?" He asked looking at me with concern and frustration was he Messing with me to test me or simply in a good mood today .  
I was shocked but didnt show it " yes thanks i was getting stitched up just a stab wound and nothing to serious sir". "How many? (Y/n) I knew that look i had to be careful if i told him about reno he might hurt him, "There were four guys, the big muscly one who looked like a classic gorilla brute was The leader, there were also two others but there dealt with sir ".

"ill see to it they are disposed of personally meanwhile i want you to handle your next mission feel up to it?" . "No problem just tell me who and where? Boss man" i said while giving direct eye contact with my arms by my side, he handed me a folder with the information with that i took the information and left. I finally got home and had a shower changed my clothes and realised i had no food so i had some pain killers and left my apartment heading towards tifa's bar. Please be open i begged in my mind she made an amazing grilled cheese and I swear it's the only thing I've craved for two whole days i crossed my fingers. 

Tifas bar

Walking for what seemed like 20 minutes and an eternity of craving that cheese sandwich i finally reached the bar" yes! Its open " I walked in And sat in front of tifa. " heyy how's my fav girl" she smiled with her usual grin while cleaning a glass . 

no matter what Tifa's always been here for me ever since i was a kid and when my parents were murdered. Even when even cloud was there for me to and their are only a few i really trust tifa,cloud,Vincent, yuffi ,Zack denzal and marlene although my dear friend Zack died when carrying cloud to saftey saving him but loosing his life in the prosscess. Its been hard these years for both cloud and tifa cloud always has to leave and tifa worries about him all the time. I always look after tifa ,cloud and my friends because they looked after me when i had no one. I smile" im doing ok but your grilled cheese sandwich wouldmale me feel tons better !" .

"omg are you sure your face is all brusied up and you have stitches!" She gasped grabbing me in in a hug before scolding me . " Its ok tifa im fine its just a stab wound and it was only four guys", "By who where when four only four you could have been killed i told you no fighting! And yes ill make you the tifa special " she was already making it before placing it infront . 

I laughed tifa" its ok their were four guys beating this one guy and i decided to help out the guys didnt like that but we won in the end i even made a new friend thank youuuu" I gulped it down fast .

" alright ill forgive you a guy huh hmm what did he look like did you get his name!" Tifa was really excited. I laughed a little "relax tif i was helping him out he was tall wore a black suit had amazing bright red hair he's funny And he said his name was reno". tifa just looked at me smilling .

"i know him he's a great guy old friend of clouds And mine thats really great you made a friend youll have to watch out for that one though" she winked

After a few drinks i went to the food market thats open late at night bought some food And went home and collapsed in bed knowing that tomorrow would be a busy day.

Readers POV

Light slowly slipped into (y/n's) room filling each corner of darkness with light and up to (y/n's) face. She stired slowly and rose swinging her legs across the bed she stretched and got changed into her work clothes went into her living room and made some coffee. Grabbing her keys on the way out she locked her door making her way to her black bike with a harley look to it but green flames on the sides .

Your POV

After a 20 minute drive through the silent streets i glanced around no one seemed to be around this time of day understandable it was hot as hell i picked a bad day for leather yuck . i arrive at james shop he takes care of all our supplies including the heavy gear i knock on the door.  
"Who is it?" A raspy voice called from inside the work shop along with an ow and wrench falling." Just me i reply the door opened and james was working on his bike james was tall with brown chestnut eyes and long silver hair, he wore a black leather jacket with black jeans and converse. He started working for the company 4 years ago and is the best of the best when it came to weapons , cars ,bikes anything military basiclly and he's only 22 . "How are you today i smile" walking aroundthe wrench placing it back for him , his eyes were focused on me instead of his project he seemed to enjoymy company .

"im doing good just finished fixing my bike so how are you?" He asked wiping his hands they were covered in oil." Omg thats great im ok got into a fight the other night "i paused waiting for the lectureor joke or smile . "I heard about that you give those guys hell?"   
I was shocked "so your not gonna ask me am i ok i could have been killed ?" , " nah i knew you could handle it" he laughed before he walked towards me with a genuine smile and grin . i just looked at him for a second but quickly looked away" soo what do you have for me today?" I grinned swingingon my heel .

"Well i got some new gear for you" he pulled out a duffle bag. Inside were two machine guns,sniper rifle , katana, pistol and a hell lot of ammo. I grinned you know me to well as I grab the bag James smiles "good luck knock him dead" he chuckles.

Readers pov

With a roar of the engine a few hours later when the time was right (y/n) rode to her targets location. Passing by streets filled with happy people (y/n) rode slowly to an alley way where she hid her bike. Her target was a thug named Joe he was one of the biggest assets of our business handling trades and clients unfortunately he decided to go a wall so now it's up to (y/n) to kill him. Slowly making her way around another corner she cut through another alley way and spotted her target thankfully it was night time the time she decided this attack so it was hard to see her in the dark. She waited In the shadows for 1 hour when Joe finally decided to go home he had 3 body gaurds with him.

Your pov

"Argh when is this guy gonna go home he's been drinking in that bar for 1 hour" just as I was begining to believe he would never leave he came out with 3 body gaurds. "Should be a piece of cake I thought as I followed the four back to Joe's apartment which was actually a nice place quite big as expected and 2 stories hmm I suss out my options  
Ok here are my options  
1 go through the front door   
2 sneak through the back door   
3 climb up to the second floor and work my way down to Joe and kill his lackeys 

I carefully think this through I decide that the second floor was my best option "yep option 3 " I sneak around the back with my duffle bag I quietly place my bag across my shoulder and climb up the ladder and stair well. I see no open windows sigh no problem I grab my knife out and Undo the screws success it opens. I quietly open it and slip in I was now in what appears to be a large bedroom i cringed at the colours "god rich but can't match their curtains" . As I slip to the door I listen for voices I herd nothing so I opened it a crack to peek , Their was one of his body gaurds two doors down from mine . I carefully assess the situation "hmm ok I'll lure him in here and take him out with my knife should be easy enough ". 

Readers pov

(Y/n) carefully held her knife and opened the door a crack and whistles. The body gaurd slowly turns toward the door "what was that ?"she hid behind the door and waited the bodyguard slowly opened the door with gun in hand. He began looking around the room carefully scanning his surroundings. (Y/n) slowly crept behind him and quickly held his mouth and stabbed him killing him instantly. She hid his body in the closet and continued down the hallway checking every door quickly and quietly.

(Click)

(Y/n) turned and saw a second body gaurd coming towards her she quickly ducked in another room before she could spot her. As the body gaurd walked passed her hiding room she could hear her foot steps walk past just as (y/n) was about to leave the room the body gaurds steps came towards her door and opened the door where she quickly hid in the closet. The gaurd scans the room and makes her way towards the closet but stops.  
" I need you down here now where are my body gaurds" Joe yelled

As she turned to leave she got behind her and knocked her out (y/n) took off her uniform and dressed in them quickly she tied the bodyguards hands and put her in the closet. Making her way down the stairs towards joe I walk in the room and nod at him.

Your pov

Ok now I just have to go down stairs and pretend to be his body gaurd and then kill him should be easy enough sigh here I go.  
Step step step   
Now just keeping walking and head down "you over there"  
Shit! I turn around and look at joe "come here " he smiled  
I walk closer and right in front of him getting ready to strike with my hidden blade. "Now my dear why don't you poor your self a drink " he grinned   
OMG he's flirting with me I think I'm gonna puke no don't do it dont puke " my body was already thinking about it .  
"Now make your self comfortable a pretty young woman as your self shouldn't be doing others dirty work....(y/n).

"Crap"  
As I pull out my hidden blade two big hands grab me from behind and held me tight.  
"Now now no need to fight why can't we just be friends Billy sent you I presume? That rat was always to violent "  
"Yes because you betrayed Billy"  
" Hm I did betray him but did he tell you why?"  
"I don't ask questions i just deliver"  
"The reason I betrayed him was because I found out that he was funding a group that experiments on young children taking them from their homes"  
I just stared at him" could this be true no i..T can't be I know Billy's a phsyco not to mess with but experimentation on kids.."  
"Hahaha by the look on your face maybe Billy's not the man you know now you know the truth you have to choices "  
1 leave and lie to bill say that you killed me   
2 I'll have to kill you which I don't want to do.

Now what will it be ...


	3. Billy ,  the  mission and lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once meeting the redhead didn't go so well for either of them (y/n) went to back to work only to find that this mission would reveal some her past ~

BILLY  
Your pov

The city was roaring with life more then usually because of the festival coming up , students , teachers and workers were either drunk or playing with friends around the town . Of course this wasn't Always a happy city many children were left with no parents or with serious illness like a Plague spreading from child to adult to animal with no cure . The city itself thrived of the destruction of shinra from so long ago that battle almost destroyed the very people left scrapping for life however it didn't seem right for those who kill to claim the city as there kingdom

i finally reached the office and took a deep breath before entering Billy's office . I walk up to his desk with a poker face and simple smile showing fear was bad so I couldn't , he looks at me here we go i thought as he rose from his seat "Why didnt you call ? . Bill was a senpai as you would call it an older man in his mid 20s to his 30s no one was ever told his age but I guess 32, his eyes were emerald green while his skin was soft beige he was a little scruffy looking with his beard and long hair but Definitely not ugly .

" im so sorry billy i had a little trouble and my phone broke in the mess " i carefully explained but could see the look in his eyes like he didn't believe me or he was pissed yeah im going with pissed. 

Billy walked around the desk and stood in front of me."Are you ok?" He asked looking at me with concern and frustration was he Messing with me to test me or simply in a good mood today .  
I was shocked but didnt show it " yes thanks i was getting stitched up just a stab wound and nothingto serious sir". "How many? (Y/n) I knew that look i had to be careful if i told him about reno he might hurt him, There were four guys, the big muscly one who looked like a classic gorilla brute was The leader, there were also two others but there dealt with sir ".

"ill see to it they are disposed of personally meanwhile i want you to handle your next mission feel up to it?" . "No problem just tell me who and where? Boss man" i said while giving direct eye contact with my arms by my side, he handed me a folder with the information with that i took the information and left. I finally got home and had a shower changed my clothes and realised i had no food so i had some pain killers and left my apartment heading towards tifa's bar. Please be open i begged in my mind she made an amazing grilled cheese and I swear it's the only thing I've craved for two whole days i crossed my fingers. 

Tifas bar

Walking for what seemed like 20 minutes and an eternity of craving that cheese sandwich i finally reached the bar" yes! Its open " I walked in And sat in front of tifa. " heyy how's my fav girl" she smiled with her usual grin while cleaning a glass . 

no matter what Tifa's always been here for me ever since i was a kid and when my parents were murdered. Even when even cloud was there for me to and their are only a few i really trust tifa,cloud,Vincent, yuffi ,Zack denzal and marlene although my dear friend Zack died when carrying cloud to saftey saving him but loosing his life in the prosscess. Its been hard these years for both cloud and tifa cloud always has to leave and tifa worries about him all the time. I always look after tifa ,cloud and my friends because they looked after me when i had no one. I smile" im doing ok but your grilled cheese sandwich wouldmale me feel tons better !" .

"omg are you sure your face is all brusied up and you have stitches!" She gasped grabbing me in in a hug before scolding me . " Its ok tifa im fine its just a stab wound and it was only four guys", "By who where when four only four you could have been killed i told you no fighting! And yes ill make you the tifa special " she was already making it before placing it infront . 

I laughed tifa" its ok their were four guys beating this one guy and i decided to help out the guys didnt like that but we won in the end i even made a new friend thank youuuu" I gulped it down fast .

" alright ill forgive you a guy huh hmm what did he look like did you get his name!" Tifa was really excited. I laughed a little "relax tif i was helping him out he was tall wore a black suit had amazing bright red hair he's funny And he said his name was reno". tifa just looked at me smilling .

"i know him he's a great guy old friend of clouds And mine thats really great you made a friend youll have to watch out for that one though" she winked

After a few drinks i went to the food market thats open late at night bought some food And went home and collapsed in bed knowing that tomorrow would be a busy day.


	4. An unfortunate event

"You know I can't betray Billy or the business! You have any idea how hard i worked to get to where I am yeah he's a jerk but he pays well ".  
"That's to bad it's sad to see kids these days die for the wrong cause sigh all well Kill her" he said flipping a knife he grinned. 

Your pov

Just as the person holding me was about to shoot I headbutt him "oww "than backflipped the gun out of his hands causing him to stagger back. The other guy kicked me hard in the gut I stumbled back over the table braking it "argh" a serious pain hit through my body their was a big piece of glass in my leg. "Shit have to get it out " but before I could one of the guys picked me up and threw me argh crash.  
Heavy breathing was herd by the other as his men seemed to fail knowing he had to go to plan b the accident.   
Damn i could hear my legs screaming at me But I can't rest now or I'll die my instincts kicked in as guy ome was about to stab me I rolled over and punched him square in the face breaking his nose.  
Guy 2 who was quite short was coming at me with a dagger and plunged towards my stomach but I doged and he went straight into the wall I walked over and killed him now one down one to go just as I turned he kicked me in the leg I screamed "argh huff..Huff." I was on my knees holding back tears.  
Laughing " I'm going to enjoy this Well looks like it's the end so sad I really liked you " joe smirked while walking away humming. 

I see my knife 2 feet in front of me I grabbed it lighting fast while guy 1 was laughing and plunged it through his chest killing him he stopped laughing and dropped dead . I slowly rose clenching my teeth against the pain joe ran for it I slowly pull the glass out of my leg I had a few tears run down my face the pain was unbearable. Click "huff...Huff ok now it's out argh" I rip my shirt sleeves and wrap it around my wounded leg. I found my duffle bag and went out side to chase after him luckily when he wasn't paying attention I planted a tracking device on him" haha got you know I smiled while riding my motorbike in is direction. The cold didn't help my burning leg it irritated it further as the blood soaked through the cloth yes it was irresponsible to go like this with blood loss however dying and losing a target wasn't my forte.

The warehouse

I stopped the bike turning off the engine "hmm looks like the old wearhouse, Looks like I'll have to kill more guys all well so much for subtle" I got on the roof opposite the warehouse and made my way towards the roof of the wearhouse looking through the skylight I can see at least 40 guys "hmm time for a show". I slip through the skylight onto the walkway and quietly move from above. I grab my pistol which was silenced and shoot the 2 guys in the head , then I get a bit closer to the guys down below I'm in range alright boys time to die I pull out 2 grenades and throw them below (boom)  
"What the hell ?!" people were screaming or yelling contact "she's here you fools now show her a good time "joe smirkly yelled.  
I grabbed my machine guns and let all hell loose their was bullets everywhere I kept shooting at all directions giving them no cover as the metal sound was epic as hot lead filled holes throughout pretty much everything in sight, than my bullets ran out and then the smoke cleared Everywhere their were dead bodies and a whole lot of blood.  
Just as I was about to move a gun shot came my way I ducked.  
"Hahha"

Readers pov

As (y/n) looked over the railing no one was their then another shot rang she quickly ducked "sniper" she thought. She threw another grenade at the snipers location  
Bang "crap" he said reloading the gun for another shot.  
She ran for more cover just in time before the shot fired then grabbed her pistol and waited for the next shot.  
(Bang)

Your pov

Haha found you I amied carefully and took my shot (bang)  
"Argh shit you bitch !he yelled as he fell over the opposite railing falling to his death.   
Now just joe left I was about to move when I heard a loud noise it came from the roof . I made my way up the stairs and finally it was time to kill my target.

Readers pov

(Y/n) made her way up to the rooftop until she reached joe who was waiting for her with a gun in his hand.  
"That's far enough" joe circeld her glaring eyes as he kept her like prey in his sight .  
She stopped and watched him circling her ready for him to attack but he never did no instead he started talking was he buying time ?.  
"Listen kid your fighting for the wrong reasons you shouldn't have to die for nothing join me and we can start a new and get rid of Billy once and for all!"   
"Even if I did leave he always find you no matter where you are and I'm not going to die! "(Y/n) yelled as she jumped at Billy who was stunned.

Your pov

I wait for an opening while Billy talks that's it I'll stall him then jump when he least expects it. "Even if I did leave he always finds you no matter where you are and I'm not going to die"I yell while jumping at him which caught him off gaurd knocking him over. I knock the gun out of his hand and punch him in the face. "Beside even if I worked for you will just kill me later like any other why should I trust you or any other?" Punching him again i asked gripping his shirt he kicks me off him.  
He comes at me and punches me square in the face causing me to fall he jumps on pining my arms and legs "argh "he leans close.  
"Your right I would have probably tried to kill you but so would any other including Billy what do you think he'll do if he finds out what I've told you!" Joe smirked his white teeth showing he kind of looked like a wolf at this point .

I just looked at him confused and angry then kicked him off me , I get up and went to stab him with my knife but he kicked it out of my hand and punched me but missed because i dodged fast no more pain i smirked and punched him really hard causing him to stagger back to the edge of the roof I slowly move forward ready to deliver the final blow.  
(Bang)  
I slowly move back "arghhh huff...Huff.."  
He shot me in the arm ive already lost a lot of blood from my leg and now my arm to ! This isn't good I look at him and he's running at me he tackels me and I stagger back a bit onto the concrete scrapping my back "oww" I hold my knife and swing at him from below to get him off getting his shoulder he stumbles back off me and I finally get up with speed before I took this opportunity and stab him in the chest blood poured down from his wound he stumbles further almost off the edge of the buliding.  
"Cough ...Huff...Huff You can kill me my dear but beware it will soon be you that meets the same fate see you real soon " he smiled as he fell over the edge falling into the ocean in a dark ebyss.

Your pov

As joe fell into the ocean I slowly sit on the edge of the roof holding my shoulder watching the waves crash over the sinking body "oww sigh I've really lost a lot of blood". I slowly rise and walk down to my motor bike as the engine roared I was off to the hospital with a trail off blood luckily I could just see where I was going. 

Hospital

As I reach the doors I stumbled to the front desk "huff..Huff Hi can I please have some help I've been shot I managed to say" weakly I was seeing 4 of the lady .  
"Of course nurse nurse "she was yelling while walking around the desk.  
As my vision blurred and my hearing stopped I slowly fall to the ground falling into unconscious the last thing I see is me being rushed into the emergency room then nothing.

Readers pov

As (y/n) was being operated on she kept thinking of those kids being experimented on and what happened to them she swore she would find them. 2 hours passed and she was stable as the nurses placed her in her room a strange man appeared and gave the nurse a letter to which was addressed to her.

Next morning Your pov

Darkness is surrounding my mind no light no hope.  
(Flashback)  
This was my mother and father picking me up after school. "Mommy mommy look I drew you and daddy" I jumped up and down excitedly. "That's wonderful hunni don't you think John darling?" She asked petting their daughters head gently . "Absolutely Sarah looks like we have an artist in the family" daddy smiled , "We have a surprise for you darling were going to see a play "she smiled "Really yay where is it? I smiled excited placing the Drawing in my pocket folded neatly grabbing her hand trying to keep up my boots scuffing through the snow. "It's at the Grand theatre the finest play for our princess" John leaned over and kissed my head before taking my other hand he placed a scarf on me to keep me warm. 

(The play)  
I loved the play it was filled with colours and the sound was magical but I felt something wrong that night you know how a kids have a sense when something's wrong well I could tell something wasn't right.   
"Mommy can we please leave something's wrong" I tugged her shirt , "It's ok sweetie nothing to be afraid of it's just actors dancing and singing" she reassured their daughter John smiled and Pat my head.  
"But .. but.." I tried but they kept watching the play ,   
It was finally over we went outside" hunni let's take a short cut "he said while dragging them to the mall not far it had a perfect back entrance . "No John let's just get a cab (y/n)s pretty tired and the mall is huge to many people "she worriedly said.  
"It's ok darling will be quick and there in no time he smiled as he dragged us inside the place wasnt to crowded infact it was empty that was unusual it was near Christmas.   
(Step ....step ....)  
"Daddy it's dark why are the lights off im scared can we please turn back" I pleaded, "It's ok there probably just fixing the.....dar.. he paused.   
"Who is that daddy i said as a man approached us another one was up above pointing a gun at the three of us an ambush ?. "Give me your money he yelled as if it was just a robbery no this was an assassination I just didn't know why yet , "Ok but please don't hurt us kust me " my dad said to the make extending his hand grabbing the wallet "Hurry up and you give me your pearls lady" he smirked.  
"But..T my mother gave them to me ..please leave our daughter she cried , He pulls out a gun" now" he screamed to terrify her I started crying please.. stop   
(Bang )  
"DADDY "I SCREAMED   
He slowly dropped to the floor bleeding" oh God John" she screamed pulling me behind her protecting me. "Please you don't have to do this" she cried for me wanting this not to happen.   
"I'm sorry but I really to " he grinned pulling the trigger   
(BANG) was herd from miles the entire echo was loud enough to shake the walls .  
She slowly turned and looked at me as she dropped to the floor bleeding "MOMMYYYYY" I screamed  
Now for you he came close to me holding the gun in my face sighing "why the sad face " he smirked slowly what an evil man pulling the trigger I held my breath knowing this was my last moment then.  
(Bang)  
A gun went of shooting at my parents murder he swore and ran "until we meet again "he yelled leaving me sobbing on the floor with my dead parents.  
(End of flash back)

I've been waiting ever since preparing to take revenge for my parents unjustified murder . I slowly stir as I awake staring once again at a white celling fan spinning slowly above me I look around to see that I'm in a hospital bed recovering. I must have passed out a nurse comes in and smiles at me. "My you have suffered a lot how are you feeling" she smiled kindly . "Besides a slight pain in my leg I'm ok thank you "I smile. She comes over and hands me some forms "you may leave once you sign these the doctor said your fine to go home and he will prescribe you some pain killers for your leg and shoulder" she said leaving for her next patient.   
Just as I was about to get up and leave I noticed an envelope sitting next to a case of beautiful roses I turn around and pick up the envelope putting it in my pocket i took the roses as I leave on my motorbike heading for home "who could have gotten me these ?" I ponder.


	5. A familiar redhead saves the day

Home

As I walk up the steps to my apartment 125 yes the pain was real i hated the lift was broken the walls were Rusty and the floors cracked as I approach my door I noticed the door was slightly open as someone has forced their way in, I slowly open the door peeking inside no sign of anyone I carefully go into my home and look around a few things were trashed but nothing stolen I slowly moved to my room trashed still nothing gone like they were looking for something "ugh great !".

I fix the lock on my with my spare lock and clean my home it's not much to look at but small apartment one couch ,a small kitchen , a TV with some new carpet which I got last week the owner gave me a good deal. I had a normal size bathroom with sink, toliet and shower and my bedroom a double size bed , dresser ,mirror on my wall and a cupboard. After cleaning I crash on my couch slowly I began to fall asleep with a gun under my pillow in case whoever it was comes back.

2 hours later  
Ring ...Ring..

Readers pov

(Y/n) falls off the couch" ugh whats that noise?!" she mutters. Realizing it was her phone she answered hello ... "It's James Billy's been going crazy where have you been did you kill joe?" He asked fixing a machine he was working on .  
"Sorry James yes I did kill him but I nearly died in the process I was at the hospital being treated then I got home and someone broke in but didn't steal anything".  
"Ok I'll let him know but you better get down here you know what he's like and be careful your wanted you know ".   
"Ill be right their can you please stall him" I begged with a whiny voice dressing .... "Ok but you owe me big time" he threw a wrench swearing he hated stalling .  
"Thanks James bye" I said quickly getting ready to go grabbing my keys again damn pain was killing me but this was a must so ignore the burning I repeated .

Your pov Billy's office

As I pulled up to the office I walk slowly to the door my leg wasn't as painful thanks to the pain killers finally kicking in but still stung bad when I walked through the doors I could here Billy yelling.  
"I wanna know what the hell happened !!!it was supposed to be a subtle mission now it's practically on the news!!!" He threw something st a brute on duty poor guy.  
I hold down my leg and walk in I lean casually on the wall Waiting .  
"(Y/n) What the hell were you thinking I want an explanation now! He yelled brightly red his face full of stress quite scary .   
"I was doing my mission subtle but he knew I was coming before I was even their and ambushed me nearly killed me then escaped while I was dealing with his gaurds injured, I then followed him with a tracking device I planted on him he went straight to the old wearhouse at the docks I snuck in but the gaurds were all ready waiting I had no choice but to kill them all, joe I didn't call you because I was shot in the shoulder I just made it to a hospital before I died and I've been their for 2 days passed out otherwise I would have called you I'm sorry" I explained calmly.

Billy walked back and forth and turned looking at me his face calm smiling "My apologies dear I thought you might have turned on me to looks like I was mistaken seeing as you completed your task I'll let you get back to your work.   
I smile "thanks Bil i told you im loyal " I turn to leave  
"Oh before you leave I'd like to here what happend at your house" ." When I got home the door was opened so I check out my apartment and it was clear nothing was stolen but everything was trashed like someone was looking for something".   
"I see I'll have my guys look into it until we find who it is stay safe your still my top assassin " he praised as I left but something was weird with him why was he being nice all of a sudden hope he doesn't like me like me im not his type yeesh.

4 hours later 10.00pm

I parked my motorbike at the side of tifas bar hiding it from unwanted eyes. I made my way into the bar and saw tifa washing some glasses I walk over and hug her hey tif. She smiled warmly hey (y/n) are you ok ?" She asked while placing the stuff down she loved my company .

"Sort of I was wondering if I could stay the night someone broke into my apartment yesterday while I was in hospital from work the weird thing is nothing was stolen the house was trashed though".  
"Of course you can come on up you can have the spare room besides cloud is hardly ever home its lonely " she lead me up the stairs.  
"Thanks tifa" I hug her tight I give denzal and Marlene a hug before I go in my room and lay on my bed as I was taking my leather jacket off a yellow envelope fell out of my pocket I had completely forgotten about it I slowly pick it up. I stare at it what could it possibly be I open it slowly and pull out the white piece of paper and what looks like a photo I read the letter.

Dear (y/n) it read why that is me but who wrote this i was a little suspicious . 

"I'm so sorry for all the misery we caused you not telling you the truth you may be confused as to why were writing this letter to you, we had to wait till you were older for you to understand hunni I'm sorry we couldn't be there for you we need you to understand that theirs many people after us because we used to work as spies, before you were born we both worked hunting down evil organisations including one that involved missing children and experimenting on them we still haven't figured out why before we die we have written a will to you which will be at the office you will also receive a photo with your passcode on the back that unlocks our base please be careful we love you so much".

Love john and Sarah

Tears began to fill my eyes a letter from mum and dad I couldn't believe it I looked at the photo it was when I was 5 just before they died I looked so happy. Mum and dad were spies all this time I thought mum was a teacher and dad a chef. So what joe said was true the missing kids were linked to this now I must find out why but it can wait till tomorrow I put the letter on the dresser next to me and hold my photo as I gently fall asleep but my mind was trained on every word it said who was this guy ?. 

Readers pov

Reno After the night the young lady had saved Reno he was recently signed to a new case to find out what was happening to the missing kids and who's behind it. Rude and Reno were searching town asking every child ,mother and father questions about the kids a few say that a few men come at night and take those have chosen and grab random kids with out homes.

Reno's pov

"Its been 3 days and not one kid has been touched maybe we scared them away, I wonder if will ever solve this case it's bad enough the poor kids have geostigma but now kidnapping them as well"I yelled frustrated.   
"Calm down will find them and find out who's behind this" rude showed a tiny smile to reassured his partner the only person he ever showed feelings for .  
" Maybe your right were partners right?" I grinned leaning over my seat , " I'm not liking where this is going yes we're partners why?" He sighed , " Do you think (y/n)s ok ? I mean really shes, pretty hot and cute plus badass "I sighed.

"I'm sure she's fine why don't you visit her when we finish work and i dont want to hear it reno every week you find someone new ". 

"Ok I will it's been a while thats because they betray my trust or are not worth my time they just want money, I said looking out the window breeze catching my bright red hair, I stare into the night thinking of her that night the only one who cared enough to save me I wonder what is she doing right now..

A Little girls screams were echoing through the streets. I snap of my thought rude did you hear that? I whispered. He nods "let's go". 

Readers pov

As Reno and rude rush out the car and headed towards the scream running own the alley way and stopped., Reno picks up a little girls teddy bear fallen looking around for clues come on this way he started running he needed to find her .

Looks like I'm out of my league but that kids in trouble I have to help her Im not going down without a fight!.

Your pov

I kick kadaj back sending him flying then yooz frowned and came at me with his electric gadget got to be careful it really hurts I dodged it and used my sword from my back blocking loz's gunshots man that's annoying ugh . I quickly glanced to the side the little girl was still being held by kadaj how am I going to get her I thought real hard scanning every possible situation possible maybe I could sacrifice myself helping her escape but it means I die... I'm ok with that to protect her is all that matters... Ugh shit one of loz's gunshots got my shoulder I ninja kicked yooz forcing him back I then ran towards loz blocking his attacks while slashing at him finally I got him forcing him back then I went for kadaj but as I was 2 inches from him than wack slash both loz and yooz attacked me together I held my ground blocking them both but was barely holding leaving me defenceless.

Slash ...Drip drip loud scream  
Huff...Huff...

Ugh i stumbled back kadaj stabbed me through the shoulder gripping my bleeding shoulder I still held my ground .  
"Hmm you pretty strong and skilled for an ordinary girl" kadaj circled me.  
"Yooz loz stay and finish her off while I deliver the package".  
"Hahaha this will be fun" loz grinned   
"Let's play"yooz ran towards her .

Your pov

They kicked me around a bit after I blocked their attacks again and again but i slowed down and loz kicked hard cornering me into the corner when your an assassin you pretty much know your dead when backed into a corner unless a miracle happens well I'm screwed I closed my eyes waiting for the end. As loz came closer to me a loud gun shot was shot towards my direction I opened my eyes and saw Reno and rude come rushing in looking very cool.

"Hey you mess with her you mess with us back away from (y/n) and well consider going easy on you!" Reno grinned tapping his shoulder with his shinra rod.

"Haha well if it isn't the two Turks from shinra let's have some fun then finish all 3 of them"loz spoke in a snakey tone .

Readers pov

Reno blocked loz's attack and swing his stub baton at him again and again to he finally hit him .While rude was punching yooz and blocking his attacks. While (y/n) ran after kadaj trying to retrieve the girl.


End file.
